strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fang³
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Stronghold Crusader 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Elfansoer (talk) 06:22, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Fang, Good to see you joining here on the wiki. Enjoy yourself and have fun here! As for the SHC2 page, it was protected to prevent vandalism. There was a period one or two months ago, when several pages were just messed up and we had to prevent vandals to ruin pages. Sensitive pages like the SHC2 one being constantly updated, needed a defense of some sort. The last time I had to revert a page, it was very troublesome and it ended up having been reconstructed manually. Upon your request, I had lift off the protection and will see if anything bad happens. Happy editing, Ixsc15(talk) 07:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :I see. This is common practice on most wikis, however pages are usually protected from anonymous editors rather than registered users (unless people with accounts were excessively vandalizing?). Thank you for allowing me to edit the page, I'll contribute to it as much as possible. :) Also, sorry if I come across as arrogant and blunt. To put it simply, I am a cynical a-hole. I look forward to working with you and the other editors here. Fang³ (talk) 08:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I see you have been busy helping greatly in the effort rebuild this wiki. I have been unable to help recently due to many factors but I hope we can all co-operate to make this wiki better than ever. I see you have several Stronghold games. I have Legends and Stronghold 2 although I only ever really play the latter. I hope you will continue to put the effort you already are into changing this wiki for the better. Good luck, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:44, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, most of my edits are fairly minor but I'll try help out where I can :) I look forward to working with you, see you 'round. Fang³ (talk) 10:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I have created the video with a much smaller filesize, in ".mpg2". My nick is "LangyosKakadu15" on Youtube, check out the vid when having time:Rushing thing :) Ixsc15(talk) 12:07, September 17, 2013 (UTC) : P.S.: Just to mention: I used the Bigasoft TVC for creating an mpg2 file, resulting in a 40 MB vid file overall. It was uploaded like in 2 minutes. Its quality is also acceptable. I'm going to put a longer gameplay against the Wolf or some enemy being harder :) Ixsc15(talk) 17:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sorry for flooding the talk, but here is a gameplay against a lonely Saladin. Could have done better, but that occurs with anyone. I miss that lonely horse archer after microing my way out of the Arab bowmen then losing him at a stone quarry :D Ixsc15(talk) 19:59, September 17, 2013 (UTC)